007 Legends
''007 Legends ''is a first-person shooter video game that was released on October 16, 2012. Featuring Daniel Craig's likeness as James Bond, the game covers memorable scenes from 6 of the 23 Bond feature films. 007 Legends is part of the 50th cinematic anniversary events and is written by 007 screenwriter Bruce Feirstein and Eurocom's Rob Matthews. Gameplay Legends is a single-player first-person shooter game featuring Daniel Craig's likeness as James Bond. Gameplay features an XP and leveling system and players can choose to upgrade specific weapons, gadgets, and Bond's abilities. Bond's smartphone from Goldeneye: Reloaded returns with new features, and Bond also has use of a dart-gun pen with tranquilizer, electro-shock and distraction darts. The game features both online and offline multiplayer, supporting up to four person split-screen gameplay. Missions 007 Legends features six missions derived from six different Bond films. One movie from each Bond actor is featured in the game, although Daniel Craig's likeness is appearing as 007 in all missions. * Goldfinger (Sir Sean Connery) * On Her Majesty's Secret Service (George Lazenby) * Licence to Kill (Timothy Dalton) * Die Another Day (Pierce Brosnan) * Moonraker (Sir Roger Moore) * Skyfall (Daniel Craig) Cast Characters from the orginal films appear in each mission based on the original actors who played them. The exceptions are Felix Leiter, who is based on the likeness of Demetri Goritsa. Giacinta "Jinx" Johnson, who is based on the likeness of Gabrielle Montaraz (who was orginally cast to play the part in the film). Ernst Stavro Blofeld, who is an amalgamation of the three actors who played him, (Donald Pleasence, Telly Savalas,Charles Gray), and Holly Goodhead, who is based on the likeness of Jane Perry rather than Lois Chiles. Preorder Bonuses Activision announced via Facebook on 10 August 2012 that Amazon and GameStop would be participating in exclusive preorder bonuses. Fans that reserve an early copy of 007 Legends in North America gained access to the Nemesis Pack from Amazon.com and the 007 Pack from GameStop. Pre-order from Amazon.com – Nemesis Pack: Play 007 Legends through the eyes of two notorious Bond rivals – Jaws and Baron Samedi. With the Nemesis Pack, gamers get to play as Moonraker’s space-suited henchman or Live and Let Die’s voodoo king sporting his iconic skeleton paint in the Legends and multiplayer split-screen modes. Unlockable only for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft and PlayStation®3 system, for a limited time, while supplies last. Pre-order from GameStop – The 007 Pack: Players will be able to dress for success in split-screen multiplayer mode with an exclusive James Bond character outfit, and additionally, use the most famous of James Bond’s handguns – the Walther PPK pistol. With the 007 Pack, fans also get early access to the Fast Switch gadget, which increases weapon swap speed by 50%. Unlockable only for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 system, for a limited time, while supplies last. Gallery Videos Trailers Behind the Scenes Review External Links * Official website * Official Facebook page